Tension and Release
by Jinksyfire
Summary: Harry and Siruis are living together, but tension starts to build when they realize that they both want something more! One-shot chapter. *WARNINGS- Language and SLASH! THERE WILL BE SEX! This was rated M for a R-E-A-S-O-N!*


**(Author's notes) **

**Hello there everybody! The following chapter is very long, but that's only because I like to put things into detail when it comes to writing about sex, so please, just bear with me on this one! Enjoy! XD**

**(Story)**

It was on a cold winter's night over at 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius Black was sitting next to the roaring fireplace that resided in his library, desperately trying to warm himself up in the freezing house. But…he wasn't the only one trying to hog the fire. Rather than spending the Christmas Holidays alone again, Harry was joining him this year. Harry had already graduated from school, but had decided to take a year off to recuperate his mind from the recent battles he'd fought so vigilantly in. So when Sirius offered his home as living quarters for Harry, he gladly accepted without a second though.

Ever since the end of the war, Sirius had also been deemed innocent of his crimes and was now able to roam free again. But…rather than being out in the open again, he restricted himself to his old home to help take care of Harry. He'd wanted to do everything that he could to help heal Harry. Ever since his near death incident with the Veil at the Ministry of Magic, he'd had to be kept away from war business. But now that the war was done, he could_ finally_ be able to do something to help, even if it was something as small as taking care of the still fragile teenager.

When Harry first moved in, things were calm between them. It was as if they were nothing more than roommates, coexisting peacefully while keeping to themselves in their own little worlds. But, as the months passed by…something began to emerge between them. They found themselves sitting closer together, the expressions in their eyes soften…and the blushes as they both saw each other in the house. Sirius found himself wanting to hold Harry tighter, and be closer to him whilst Harry wished for the tighter contact_ from_ Sirius. They both just felt the tension building up between them in the house. It became almost suffocating to the both of them, particularly Sirius. All of the years that he'd spent in Azkaban made him very conscious of the tight knit house and the tensed up aura emerging between him and Harry. The very feeling in the air of the house made Sirius want to run outside and scream just so that he could have an excuse to get a gasp of fresh air.

But Harry wasn't a fool. He could see the agitation in his Godfather's body language. They was Sirius would avoid eye contact, the way that he would rub his hands together and twiddle his thumbs, the way he would sway back and forth uncomfortably. All of those actions were starting to rub off on Harry, and he didn't like it one bit. It always reminded him of his days in the tiny closet when he felt restricted and trapped. Harry wanted for Sirius and himself to be able to be open up to one another and be happy like they were before. Harry didn't want to be stuck inside tiny spaces anymore. He then decided that tonight, no matter how much of a fool he looked like, he would come up with some daring move to release the tension between them. It was time to break out of the closet.

Harry was wearing a black long sleeve dress shirt that Sirius had let him borrow that day. As Harry sat by the fire, he felt himself starting to sweat from the flames and he rubbed his forehead uncomfortably.

"…Oh fucking hell!" Harry intensely whispered. Sirius then lifted his head up to see what Harry was up to…and he wished he hadn't. Harry was now fumbling with his shirt buttons, trying to rid his body of the shirt. However, Harry came across a stubborn button, the same one that he'd been having trouble with this morning.

"Ah, damn it!" Harry exclaimed as he fumbled with the button. Sirius was trying his best to focus on worrying about Harry ripping the shirt apart…but only found himself staring at the actual Harry himself. The way his pale body gleamed from the light of the flames in the dim room on his sweaty skin. For a 17 year old who didn't exercise at all, Harry had an amazing lean body and Sirius could make out a slight tone on Harry's stomach. The angelic creature before him made Sirius feel uncontrollable inside him. Finally, the inner rage in Sirius couldn't be contained anymore.

Sirius tried his best to calmly lean forward to assist Harry with the stubborn button.

"Harry, here…" Sirius said as he reached out for the button. As his fingers grasped the button, they also grazed Harry's stomach, making the boy feel butterflies inside of him. Sirius then glanced up into the beautiful emeralds that some may call 'eyes' before him. Those jewels gave Sirius's silver swirls nothing but shimmers and cool reassurance.

"…I'll get it for you." Sirius said, unconsciously emitting a glassy effect to those words. The effect of his voice and the fingers gliding on his stomach gave Harry a chill up his spine. He could feel the fire starting to emerge from his eyes as Sirius finally slid the button out of place. Harry took in a long breath before leaning towards Sirius. Sirius, in turn, tilted his head up toward Harry until their foreheads touched. Harry then closed his eyes before continuing.

"…Thank you Sirius." Harry gently whispered to the older man before him. Sirius closed his eyes as he tried to control himself. He wanted to say a simple 'you're welcome' to Harry; but he just couldn't manage to get the words past his trembling breath. Harry was so close to him…so _dangerously_ close! And Harry wasn't making things any better for him when he felt the boy's hands snaking up his chest and around his neck. Sirius then looked up toward Harry with a stern look.

"Harry…please don't…I may lose control of myself!" Sirius silently pleaded. Sirius didn't even notice his hand sneaking underneath Harry's loose shirt towards his back, snaking his large rough hands up Harry's back. Harry felt the wonderful chills on his back and leaned in even closer towards Sirius, their lips just barely grazing each other.

"Then by all means…lose control. You can feel it too, right? The tension? Release it upon me…release yourself…I want to do the same Siri." Harry whispered to Sirius's lips. With those last few words, Sirius couldn't contain himself anymore. He brought one of his hands from Harry's back through his hair and the other on his back. Sirius pulled Harry in as fiercely as he could until their lips met. It was all that Sirius could do to prevent himself from full fledge attacking them.

Harry felt Sirius's amazing self-control as well. He could tell by Sirius's tongue occasionally making contact with Harry's lips that we wanted more. Harry not only obliged to Sirius's request, but gave the intensity of the kiss right back a Sirius, letting his tongue dance in Sirius's mouth, silently telling him that it was ok to be rough with him. Sirius hesitated at first, but then let his tongue dance along with Harry's. He figured that it was best to just stop thinking things through and let his instincts take over.

As Sirius deepened the kiss, he could feel Harry's hands clenching his shirt and hear Harry's breath begin to shudder. While still kissing Sirius, Harry backed his hands away and began removing his shirt. As Sirius felt the shirt begin to slip away, he then moved his wet kisses toward Harry's jawline, then his neck, giving him cold chills against the heat of the fire. Sirius could feel Harry pressing himself against him as he nibbled on his neck; and he was able to feel Harry's hard cock as he straddled Sirius. Sirius then broke away from Harry for a moment as he grabbed his wand next to him. Sirius was much too impatient to make their way to the bed upstairs, so he figured that he could make one. With a few motions of his wand, Sirius managed to summon a few books off the shelves and transfigure them into a bed mattress with a single sheet and a few small pillows.

Despite the fact that they were alone in the house, Sirius also closed the curtains and locked the doors with his wand, just to give them the feeling of privacy and security. When he was finished, Sirius carelessly tossed his wand aside ad he furiously fiddled with Harry's belt. Harry helped him a moment later and undid his jean button and zipper. Sirius didn't let Harry continue after this however. Sirius wanted to take his time worshipping the body before him.

Sirius distracted Harry with another crush to his lips as Sirius stood up. Harry wrapped his legs around Sirius's hips so that he wouldn't slip from his grasp. Even as Sirius plopped Harry down on the mattress, he still made sure his arms kept Harry locked in close to him. Harry struggled to slip his jeans down again; but Sirius grabbed his wrists and pinned them down to the mattress and glared at Harry.

"I don't think so love! I'm gonna make sure that I take my sweet time with you before I take you as mine Harry!" Sirius said with a husky voice at Harry, almost a growl. Never had Harry felt so captivated by the older man. It was both wonderful and excruciatingly unfair at the same time. Harry wanted to get this done with quickly, but Sirius wasn't going to let them finish so quickly, no matter how disappointed Harry looked in his eyes. Sirius slyly smiled as he tilted his head down so that his unruly hair grazed Harry's chest and stomach.

After letting his hair and nose tickle Harry's chest, Sirius kissed the pale skin below him, tracing the kisses down toward his bellybutton. Just before he reached his pant line, Sirius traced the kisses back up toward Harry's chest until his gaze fell upon one soft and taunting nipple. Sirius circled his tongue around the hard of the nipple before sucking on it and playing with the other one. Harry fingered is hands through his hair and felt his back arch with waves of pleasure as Sirius licked and occasionally nibbled on his nipples. Sirius used this distraction to snake his hand down Harry's side, past his hips…then underneath his pant line as he grasped Harry's cock. Sirius chuckled as he felt Harry tremble underneath his stomach. He loved the way Harry's back arched and he could hear Harry begin to gasp for air now.

"Yes Harry…yeeeees! Gasp for me! Beg me for it!" Sirius whispered with an icy voice into Harry's ear. The boy shuddered in response and he clenched the sheets underneath him.

"Oh God! Please Siri! Please! Give it to me!" Harry intently whispered with shut eyes. Sirius then traced his tongue down Harry's stomach until it reached just a little bit below his pant line.

"You're going to have to beg better that than for you to get the goods Harry!" Sirius whispered, smiling at the boy's disappointed groans.

"For God's sakes Sirius Black! Fuck me already! Fuck me so much and so hard that I'll want to keep going even when I'm dry!" Harry begged, almost screaming at Sirius now. Sirius then smiled as he began sliding Harry's jeans away from the boy, then finally, his boxers. Sirius gazed greedily at the hard cock before him and couldn't wait any longer to have it under his tongue.

"Good boy Harry!" Sirius whispered as he took Harry into his mouth. Sirius sucked on the boys' cock for a couple strokes before releasing Harry and played with him a bit. He kissed up and down the hard cock and flickered his tongue on the tip of it, taunting Harry to the point of insanity! Sirius then took Harry into his mouth again, moaning in his throat as he did so. Harry felt the vibrating of Sirius's moans on his cock and Harry began moaning and gasping for air in return. Sirius then released Harry form his mouth and began to finally take off his own buttoned up shirt. In a few moments, he tossed the shirt aside and returned his hands to Harry's sides as they roughly touched the boy again. He moaned with Harry in his mouth again, and Harry shuddered and moaned at the vibrations on his cock once more. Sirius continued sucking on Harry; and before long, with a long moan from Harry, he released the sweetly salty fluid into Sirius's mouth. Sirius then released Harry from his mouth as he heard the boy's moans of pleasure.

"Oooh, good Harry!" Sirius said as he sat up a bit, trying to get is belt unbuckled, but the damned thing was being stubborn. Sirius glared down at the thing in disgust.

"Oh _fuck_!" Sirius exclaimed. Harry then sat up and leaned in toward Sirius's belt. In one swift motion, Harry clenched the belt and broke the buckle, tearing the thing off of Sirius' jeans. Sirius then smiled as Harry hurriedly unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled down Sirius's jeans. Before Sirius realized what Harry was doing, Harry grasped Sirius own cock and tried to copy his Godfather's sucks and kisses on his own cock a few moments before. Sirius felt his head tilt back a bit as he felt the boy suck and his cock and the cool of his saliva on his erection.

"Oh God! Good…good _fucking_ boy Harry!" Sirius said as he then started to suck on and lick his fingers, lubricating them before his other hand grabbed a clump of Harry's hair and pulled him away from his cock and back on the mattress.

"Don't get too carried away boy! I want to make sure that when I cum, I cum inside of you! Understand?" Sirius demanded at he pinned the boy down while continuing to suck on his fingers, taunting the boy until he felt a fiery rage inside of him.

"Yes! Yes, I understand Siri! Please, just fuck me already!" Harry pleaded. Almost immediately, Sirius reached his hand back and fiddled with Harry's entrance for a moment, lubricating it with his own saliva, before sticking a finger into him. Harry shuddered and gasped in shock at he felt the finger go through the ring of muscles in his entrance. Sirius then smiled as he managed to slip another finger into Harry's entrance, thrusting and occasionally twirling his fingers. Harry gasped as he felt the pain in his entrance. Sirius chuckled a bit before cupping his hand to Harry's cheek, caressing it gently to soothe him.

"Relax Harry. This is gonna feel incredible once we get things moving. I _promise_!" Sirius said as he gave Harry one final dance of his tongue before escaping his mouth and moving down to Harry's entrance. He then swirled his own tongue around the ring of muscles before attempting to pierce his tongue through them. At first, he couldn't get through, but one Harry relaxed, Sirius managed to slip through. He twirled and danced his tongue around Harry's entrance, preparing him thoroughly for the unforgettable experience he was about to harness shortly. After he was done playing with Harry, Sirius grasped his own cock and taunted Harry's entrance with it as he hovered over Harry, giving a look so full of lust and devotion that it made Harry want to cry.

"Ready love?" Sirius whispered. Harry simply nodded his head in agreement. This time, Sirius didn't force him to plead for more. They'd both been wanting this for so long now and he'd already denied Harry long enough. With a smile, Sirius carefully slid himself into Harry.

Harry gasped a bit and was about to scream in pain; but Sirius saw the scream coming and distracted Harry with his lips against his own. Sirius paused after he entered Harry to let the first surge for the pain escape from Harry into Sirius's mouth. After Harry stopped his whimpers of pain, Sirius continued to crush his lips as he began slow and steady thrusts into Harry. Sirius felt the fire in his stomach as he forced his thrusts through Harry's stubborn entrance.

"Ah fuck Harry! You're so _tight_! Nngh, you have no _idea_ how good you feel right now!" Sirius said through gritted teeth as he broke away from his kisses with Harry. He simply closed his eyes as he let the boy's increasing moans slip into his mind. As the moans got louder, Sirius's thrust grew deeper and a bit faster. Sirius made one deep thrust as he sat up a bit to support it, and he hit 'the spot'. Harry thrusted his head back and arched his back as he cried out with waves of pleasure.

"Oh…_fucking_ HELL!" Harry cried out in his moment of bliss. Sirius let his eyes roll back as Harry's cries became his high. But, a moment later, another voice screamed into the air.

"SIRIUS BLACK, YOU FILTHY BLOOD-TRAITOR! YOU DARE TO LET A MUDBLOOD CONTINUE TO LIVE HERE!" a woman's voice shrieked into the air. Sirius still stayed in Harry but stopped his thrusts for a few moments before letting his hands clench the sheets and his head fall and in anger, hiding his face from Harry. Despite Harry's disappointment that he stopped, Harry sat up a bit to see if he could calm down an obviously upset Sirius. When he was about to sit up to console him though, Sirius's rough hands forced him back down on the bed and pinned him there. Harry then made sure that he stayed down as Sirius sat back up. Sirius then grasped Harry's knees and spread his legs apart a bit as Sirius tilted his head upward and prepared to scream at his mother's portrait.

"SHUTTUP AND BE QUIET ALREADY! CAN'T YOU TELL THAT HARRY AND I ARE TRYING TO HAVE A WOOOONDEEERFUUUUL LOVE-MAKING SESSION HERE?" Sirius screamed at his mother. When he finished screaming at her, he turned his attention back to Harry and slyly smiled. Without warning, Sirius began his thrusts into Harry again, making them faster, deeper, and rougher than before. Harry gasped with shock for a moment before he covered his mouth with is hand, hiding his screams from Sirius's now awoken mother. Sirius only gazed at Harry with lust filled hunger as Harry blushed before him.

"God Harry! You look so CUTE when you blush! Don't cover your mouth Harry! I want to hear your screams for me!" Sirius said to Harry, making sure that he was loud enough to let his mother hear her.

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY SIRIUS?" his mother screamed again. Sirius then lifted one of his hands from Harry's knees and wordlessly summoned his wand from the floor. After he had it in his grasp, he used his other hand to clasp both of Harry's hands and pin them above his head on the mattress, releasing his loud moans of pleasure as Sirius wildly fucked him.

"SIRIUS YOU FILTHY BLOOD-TRAITOR! YOU DARE SLEEP WITH A MUDBLOOD, AND A MAN AT THAT! HOW DARE YOU VIOLATE THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! HOW DARE YOU…!" Sirius's mother screamed. However, with a flick of his wand, Sirius placed a silencing charm around the area where his mother's portrait was, and another one by the door. So now, nobody could hear of see them but themselves. Sirius then tossed his wand away on the floor for the final time.

Harry was sure that after Sirius was done taunting his mother, that his thrust would not be as rough, and wild, and _amazing_! But, much to his surprise, Sirius didn't slow down his thrusts one little bit. In fact, Sirius laced his fingers with Harry's hands and then, keeping Harry's hands laced with his, wrapped his arms around Harry, increasing the friction between them as Harry's hands were pinned to his back.

"I wasn't kidding just now Harry! You were _adorable_ the way you blushed! I _loved_ that! _Fuck_, I love you Harry! Tell me you love this! Tell me you love me!" Sirius demanded as he buried his face into Harry's neck, nibbling it as he started to feel the rage in his cock begin to release itself.

"Yes! God yes Sirius! I love the way you touch me, the way you're so rough with me! Only _you_ could make me feel this way! I don't _ever_ want you to stop! I love you! I _fucking_ love you and I don't want to be anyone else's!" Harry exclaimed as Sirius continued to nibble on his neck, increasing the butterflies in his stomach. Sirius went crazy on Harry's words after that. Sirius hovered over him, making Harry lift from the mattress and be able to give more friction back to Sirius. As the two of them thrusted and motioned their hips in motion together, Sirius began to feel Harry tighten around his cock again and he could tell that the boy was going to cum soon. Sirius himself began to pant loudly as he lowered himself again onto Harry, their stomachs, chest's…and tongues in sync. As Sirius felt the tension building up in himself, he panted for air through his nose as he kissed Harry and reached back to grasp Harry's cock again. At the touch, Harry whimpered in Sirius's mouth and wrapped his arms and legs around Sirius, trying his best to keep pumping his hips against Sirius's. The friction was wonderful! It made their heads spin the way they both tensed up at they were both about to cum! Harry was the first to release the tension inside of him.

"Agh! Siri-ah- AAAH!" Harry cried. He felt the biggest surge of pleasure he'd ever felt in his entire life as he came into Sirius's hands, releasing his sweet fluid. His orgasm had tensed up is whole body, including his entrance. Sirius, in turn, felt the amazing tightness return around his cock as Harry came. As Harry rode out his orgasm, Sirius's gave a couple more hard, deep, and wild thrusts into Harry before riding out his own orgasm.

"Harry! NNGH!" Sirius clenched his teeth together and felt one last friction between him and Harry as he shot his own load into Harry. As Harry felt the warmth of Sirius's cum enter him, Harry gave out one last small shot of cum into Sirius's hands before falling back onto the bed, Sirius not far behind him. Both of them just simply lay there panting together, listening to the crack of the fire and the gasps they each made. Sirius was the first to move. He kept his eyes closed and his head down and he backed up a bit and exited Harry. Still keeping his head down, he hovered himself over Harry, trying his best to steady himself with trembling arms. When he lifted his head and opened his eyes again, he instantly felt like he'd been punched in the heart at the sight before him.

"Harry? Why are you crying?" Sirius asked. He plopped down on his side as he slid himself up to Harry, who was turning shyly away, and keeping the face of his hand to his mouth as tears emerged from his bright green eyes. Sirius brought his own hand up to Harry's face. He didn't force him to turn to him but did wipe away the tears.

"Harry, please, tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?" Sirius asked gently and he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry just closed his eyes for a moment and gathered himself before facing Sirius again.

"…It just felt so good…so _right_ with you that I…I couldn't help but cry!" Harry said in between sobs. Sirius widened his eyes in shock at the response. After sinking in the words, the shock disappeared from his face and he felt his own nose begin to sting as he felt tears of joy well up in his eyes.

"Oh Harry!" Sirius sighed with relief. With that, he snaked one hand behind Harry's hair as he fingered through the mop of hair and his other hand snaked across his shoulders and Sirius made Harry turn into him. Harry simply let Sirius clench his body close to his stomach, and his head close to Sirius's heart. As Harry listened to Sirius's heartbeat, he snaked a hand in between them and placed it on Sirius's heart. Sirius back away for a moment, giving Harry a confused look. Harry took in a deep breath before speaking.

"…Do you remember when we first met, that the ones that love us never really leave us? That we can always find them in our hearts?" Harry asked. Sirius sat up and raised a finger toward the fireplace, making the flames rekindle and heat up the room again.

"…Yes…yes, I do actually." Sirius responded quietly as he put his own hand over his heart.

"W-will you be able to find me in your heart now Sirius?" Harry asked innocently. Sirius glanced back at him gently before chuckling and pulling the sheets over the both of them. Before he slid in with Harry, however, Sirius remained sitting up and gazed at harry affectionately.

"Well…I don't think that you'll have to worry about that right now love." Sirius said with a smile. Harry just shot him a confused look.

"Wha…what do you mean?" Harry asked. Sirius then slid into the covers until he was lying on his side resting his head in his hand.

"Well…that advice is for when you want to remember somebody heart and soul, and keep them close even though you're far apart of they no longer exit. But…" Sirius paused and closed his eyes as he tried to find the right words to explain. He found them, opened his hazel eyes into green ones, and reached his hand across Harry's face to cup his cheek before sliding to below his lips and caressing Harry's bottom lip with his thumb.

"…I don't plan on going anywhere from your side anytime soon love. I'm staying right here with now, and forever. I love you too much to leave you Harry." Sirius said, almost with a pained expression behind his eyes. The very thought of being forced away from Harry's side was enough to make him feel the horrible dread that made him want to cry. Harry could sense this from Sirius's eyes as well and his own tears started to return as he blinked them away and gazed up with passion at the wonderful man hovering over him.

"…I love you too much to even start to think about leaving you Sirius." Harry gently whispered back. Sirius in turn smiled and slowly leaned in toward Harry, sealing the realization with a sweet, simple kiss on those soft lips that now belonged to him and him alone. Harry pinned his arms in as Sirius wrapped his arms around the boy, warming him with nothing but body heat and pure affection. Harry then snuggled into the older man and began to feel the fatigue of love-making overcome him. As his eyes grew heavy, Harry mustered a deep breath to speak.

"I love you Sirius Black…more that you know…" Harry gently whispered a sleep started to overcome him. Sirius only pressed the boy closer to him as he uttered those words. Sirius then made sure that Harry's face stayed buried in his chest so that he couldn't notice him softly crying in his hair.

"And I love you Harry Potter…more than I can ever say or express!" Sirius whispered as he released his tears, kissing Harry's hair while doing so. A few moments later, Sirius also began to relax with the tiresome job of love-making mixed with the warmth of the fire and the boy in his arms. As they both went to sleep that night, they both slept on knowing that this was good…_right_. This was where they belonged; and this what where they intended to stay…right in each other's tension free arms and released love.

**(Author's notes)**

**Hello there again! I hope that you all enjoyed the story (even though this chapter was extremely long!) Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
